The UAB Cancer Outreach Program of the MSM/TU/UAB Partnership seeks to increase the accrual of African Americans into cancer clinical trials. Its goals are to 1) train Community Health Advisors (CHAs) as patient navigators to assist African American cancer patients overcome barriers to participation in cancer clinical trials; 2) increase the recruitment and retention of African American cancer patients in therapeutic cancer clinical trials at UAB and Cooper Green Mercy Hospital (CGMH); 3) develop and implement a culturally appropriate awareness of clinical trials and an educational program targeting African American communities in the area surrounding Birmingham (in Jefferson County, Alabama); 4) Develop a clinical trial infrastructure to provide CGMH patients with access to cancer clinical trials. Based on the demonstrated feasibility of IMPaCT, the effectiveness of the model in a hypothesis-driven research design will be evaluated. Building on the success of our Patient Navigator program for patients with abnormal breast mammograms and/or breast cancer, and on our experience with recruitment to cancer clinical trials, our innovative community-based program provides opportunities for African Americans diagnosed with cancer to participate in state-of-the-art cancer therapies. Increased participation of African Americans in clinical trials will contributes to the elimination of cancer health disparities.